The Great Invasion of Europe
The Great Invasion of Europe was a charge made by Furries to attempt to take land in Europe. It was carefully timed with the furries in Russia as that meant that any other backup forces had to cross the entirety of Russia and other countries to do so. It was destined to fail as poor planning with inexperienced commanders lead to defeats during the operation. Strategy The furries gathered forces from America, Russia, and overall Europe to charge into Poland from the North West. Guerilla Warfare was planned to be used if the forces were ever cornered. Often Blitzkrieg tactics were used by furries to invade areas that lacked proper amounts of cover. The furries decided that once the capital of Poland was taken, they would then attempt to invade The 5th Reich by paratrooper invasion directly to Berlin. The strategy was said to have been doomed to fail as high ranking officers of the furries were assassinated leaving the low ranked and inexperienced commanders remaining to draft the invasion. Strategic Points of the Invasion Warsaw Warsaw was an extremely important objective for the furries because the furries wanted to wipe out the Polandballers so they would not have to worry about them in later conflicts. Once the capital was captured it was widely believed that the Countryballs would fall. Warsaw saw most of the fighting of the invasion force and it was eventually captured although the Countryballs had flank Germany Germany was the second area of the invasion. The furries knew that if The 5th Reich fell, it would be a crucial loss for the USGR. However, the furries were ill suited for combat against such an elite fighting force, and the first paratrooper attempt to land in Berlin ended up with every plane being shot down without a single paratrooper being dropped. Timeline '''February 9th: '''The furries begin the invasion by charging through Poland. It catched the Polandballers completely by surprise. They already encircle the capital at Warsaw but are forced to put it on siege. The Polandballers in the meantime with Countryhuman support flank to the north to take land back as the furries advance deeper into Warsaw. The 5th Reich is notified and begins to mass assemble troops. An early paratrooper invasion in Berlin fails horribly as every plane is shot down in Hamburg with not a single paratrooper dropping out. Soviets begin to move forces and 5th Reich forces also begin to withdraw small amounts of troops in order to assist the defenders. Later on in the day The 5th Reich gets troops from Russia via aircraft and attempts to counter attack but fails. The result is a stalemate similar to the First World War. Feburary 10th 2020 4:20 P.M. - The 5th Reich launches Bombing Runs All across Furry-Occupied Poland, their defenses are seriously weakened. Afterwards, The 5th Reich launches a counter charge with new men from Russia, taking back small pockets of Poland. The furries eventually overrun Warsaw, but the Polandballers have flanked behind, encircling the furries. The furries begin a charge that goes 5 miles into the 5th Reich, but they are soon pushed back into the encirclement. Feburary 10th 2020 7:12 P.M. - The 5th Reich, Soviets, And Polandballers Charge into the encircled Furries in Warsaw, killing three High Ranking Furry Command Officers. The remaining furry troops surrender. The operation is a crucial furry defeat.